Firestorm Rising: book one of the Elemental Series
by Lee Harden
Summary: A new Hero comes to the scene; one who has the power to ravage the world or heal it. His choice will affect the entire galaxy


Firestorm Rising

Jeremy Cochran

5/11/06

I was 9, in the year A.D. 2,509, when my sister was taken from me and put in Project: Exile. My father created Xano to protect her. Xano became evil after a couple of years. I vowed to remove my sister from the program and destroy Xano. I waited five years during which I enrolled at Eton with Harry and his Friends. I found Aelita, my sister, when I was looking for her friends. I conversed with them and I met them over a period of seven months. I told Aelita to come with me and they all followed me. I told them of the one tower that can teleport them to my place. They did so, and I teleported them to my home. When I saw Aelita, I wept aloud and told her I was waiting for her all the time. She and I got employed at Eton because she passed four years at Eton in one month. During this time I was bitten by a vampire and a werewolf. When we returned to home for Christmas it was to find all her friends over at my place. We celebrated and then Flare, Flood, and Quake came to my place. They were looking for a place to shelter for a few days. I agreed and they celebrated with us too. We went back to Eton and my sister made a prophecy saying the Enterrans were coming and to find shelter in a place called the Temple of the Hidden Heart. Aelita, Jeremie, Oddball, Travis, Laura, and I were the guardians of Shinzo. Tornado and Katarina came and we liberated the humans from the Enterrans. We rebuilt and I met Jacen and his friends and teachers.

I became the president of New Enterra. I remembered my father had sacrificed his life to give my powers to me. Orceles killed my father. I discovered that my past was filled with my family dying and me dying through the generations. I uprooted my former brother Cedric and his son Phobos from the throne of Meridian. I put my sister, Elyon, in place of them. My army from the war to liberate the world had died and I was forced to replace it with newer and stronger troops. My enemies' army perished and they had to rebuild also.

I remember the curse that was given to me when I was 14; my sister Aelita had the same Curse and so did my father. This curse passed away when I was 32 years old. The curse wrapped me in flames and destroyed everything that my hands were pointed to. This happened every night on the stroke of midnight. Very few people saw me like this. I was concerned this would remove all opportunities for jobs in the future. Oh boy, was I wrong or what?

My dear friend Jeremie was attacked by a super-crypted were-wolf. My friend Harry was also attacked by a snake super-crypted. I found that wine soaked bandages cured the marks of attacks. Jeremie and Aelita spent the night at my place. In the morning the were-wolf attacked again. He launched at me and I stabbed him with a pencil. Harry did the same with his attacker. My son, Fire, woke up and wrote a report about Super-Crypted species and presented it in his radio program, GCMN. I discovered that I was the last super-crypted. I remembered the curse placed on me by the dying Sith Lord Ragnos. "I have laid a curse upon you, you shall live twenty lives, and you shall live twenty years for each life. Then you shall lead a people out of suffering and become their leader. You shall remember the prophecies about you and shall return to your normal life cycles when you are 32 years old." I have given the blood of the beast to the museums. I told my family and friends I was the final crypted. They were shocked and now I realized I should have kept my tongue. My enemies could have captured me and killed my loved ones. Katarina set a spell on me so I would remain 18 on the outside. She would stay 18, and all my friends would stay the same as when I met them. Ainge has learned and mastered the bending of the elements.

Jaden is my apprentice of the Jedi ways. He is also the new leader of the world. I have taught Daisuke and his fellow students. I have killed the Shadow Lord and absorbed his power. I have a collection of Dragons and Chimaeras in my basement. I am the most powerful man on my planet, but yet I am weak without my friends and family. I have a new friend whose name is Tommy the Terror. His power is to make the enemy have illusions which will shut their mind down. Plasmius has tried to capture me and tame my power. I destroyed his ship for doing so. I have killed many who have disagreed with freedom and I still weep over others who were innocent. Katarina is now my wife and my powers have been given to those who are my friends. I am learning to control my emotions because I lost them for a week. The Cadrian forces are growing and I shall summon my armies to do battle with the Cadrians. I am a master of the Jedi Order. I am the Sith's worst nightmare. I am friends with the Toa of all the islands. Finally, I am known as the Ultimate Enterran. I discovered I am a vampire still after 20 years. I have to drink dragon's blood to stay satisfied, about 52 ounces of it per day.

Tommy the Terror has revealed himself as the last Super-Crypted. Tommy and I are cousins. My past has been filled with pain and suffering. It has also been filled with joy and happiness. So has his. I am the one that will exact revenge on those who shed cold-blood.

I am the Warrior of Light and Mr. Red. Sheeda and Patzu are my adopted children. Aelita is my sister. Jeremie is my brother-in-law. Oddball is my sister's friend. Travis is another friend, Laura is his wife. Katarina is my wife. Flare, Flood, and Quake are friends who become Tornado. Jaden is the world's leader and a good friend. Cyrus and Zane are the masters of Dueling. Chummly is a klutz. Alex is Jaden's wife. Banning is my friend and teacher in the profession of dueling. Bastion is the smartest graduate of South Duel School. Chaos is a creep that nearly destroyed Creeper's left hand. Sheperd is my former teacher at Duel College. Yugi is the King of Games. Joey is Yugi's best friend. Joey and Tea are Yugi's friends too. Harry, Hermine, and Ron are best friends and former students of mine. Nasica and Chihiro are my adopted daughters. Minerva, Albert, Fillips, Rebus, Alastair, and Rubes are my friends and former colleagues. Shadow and Sonic Burst are the two strongest Jedi in the Universe. Danny, Samantha, and Tucker are the most elite ghost-hunters out there. I belong to the Jedi Order with all the Jedi. The new Jedi Order is growing stronger each day. The old Jedi Order is entering the New Jedi order. My seven children control the elements from which they are named: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Ice, Dark, and Light. The ninja Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi are my special spies. Blunk is a portal Snifter. Caleb is the Captain of the Guard for Meridian. The group W.I.T.C.H. is guarding portals. Elyon is Queen of Meridian. The X-Men are my attack specialists. Dark and Daisuke are the same person to battle evil. Risa and Riku Harada are sisters and both love Daisuke. Lief and his friends and family are rulers of Deltora. Kithara, Ainge, Soka, Moma, Appo, and Tuph are Team Avatar. Tommy the Terror is a valuable asset to my army; he can control minds to serve me or him.

Xano is a twisted computer program who has many minions to serve him. The Shadow Riders are the elite Shadow Duelists. The Dark legacy has enveloped many its twisted path. The new king of ghosts is Plasmius. Orceles is still alive and is gaining many followers. Black Doom is Shadow's enemy. The dark sides of duelists have consumed them most of the time. Orochimaru and Zabuza are powerful and evil ninja. Cedric and Phobos have tons of slaves still serving them, one of them is Miranda. Rourke and Helga are twisted beings that want gold above all else. Lanancorus has legions of Cadrians forces to serve him. The seven Enterran Kings were corrupted to join the Cadrian side. Krad and Chief Hiwatari are the same being, who will eventually try and destroy Mr. R and Dark. Prandine and Fallow are servants of the Shadow King. The Ols are shape-shifters who are weak without the Shadow King. Grey Guards and Black Guards are humans long since corrupted by the Shadow King. The Fire Kingdom controls all the hatred in the world. There are several bounty hunters on the dark side. The brotherhood of Mutants is growing with people who are angry at the world.

My friends have attacked the Fire King Ojai. He selected his son to team up with. Ainge selected me. We combined our strength to blow their fuses out. We killed Ojai and injured his son. Captain Holly attacked a Sith Lord who reflected the shot from the Neutrino to Kithara. Ainge went into a frenzy and killed the Sith with lightning. Ainge ran away and I had to track him down. When I met him I convinced him to come back because Kithara had forgiven him. We went to sleep in the fire mansion. I can't sleep so I ran surveys on the camera systems. Kithara and Tuph were walking one of the hallways and talking about Aelita. They said Aelita was unhappy because I was growing ruder. I took a short-cut and met them in the Kitchens. I gave Tuph sight for 4 days. She fell asleep so I had to help Kithara carry her to the girl's dormitory. I heard Aelita saying how she wanted me to be nicer. Aelita and I never show our feelings when we are awake. When we are asleep, we dream of each other and tell each other what we want.

The next day while we were eating, I wrote a note asking her to forgive me. I had resumed eating when three Fire Knights came and asked me to come outside to fight. I said Jeremy was dead, they then asked to fight my family. I said they were dead as well. This was true in the fact of we had changed from our younger selves. I had become a totally new person. I had my eyes closed when I said this, when I opened my eyes I paralyzed them. I killed them without a second thought. Two vampires came into the room and attacked me. Dracula burst in and killed them. We fought to the death. I was about to kill him when he ran. I have talked to my family and gotten to know them better. I have cleaned my saber according to custom. People have wondered if I were mentally sane. Upon exit of the mansion, a legion of Grey Guards appeared. I was about to surrender when I saw a wave of destruction. This wave was caused by Tommy holding a green lightsaber and a purple lightsaber. He told me not to give up and called me brother. He told me he was my legal brother.


End file.
